1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 2-(alkyl-cyclohexyl)-1-propanols, a process for preparing the same, and a perfumery composition comprising such a 2-(alkyl-cyclohexyl)-1-propanol.
2. Description of the Background
Several perfumery compounds belonging to 2-(alkylcyclohexyl)-1-propanols are conventionally known in the art. For instance, 2-(4-isopropyl-1-cyclohexyl)-1-propanol is known to impart a rosy, balsamic, mild, floral, woody odor (S. Arctendar; Perfume and Flavor Chemicals) and 2-(4-tertbutyl-1-cyclohexyl)-1-propanol is known to provide a musky, woody, sandal odor (Swiss Patent No. 652,113). Because of their highly volatile nature, these compounds are used primarily as a top- or middle note. No compound which can provide tenacity and can be used as a base note is known.
Materials used as a base note in the preparation of perfumes are very important because of their basic function of characterizing the types of fragrance. Among these base note materials, those providing tenacious, woody, floral odor are mainly from naturally occurring substances such as vetiverol. Since vetiverol is an expensive material, the development of a novel synthetic perfumery compound similar to vetiverol in its fragrance has been desired.
In view of this situation, the present inventors have undertaken extensive studies. As a result, the inventors found that 2-(alkyl-cyclohexyl)-1-propanols can provide a long-lasting woody, floral odor, and that the odor is very similar to that imparted by naturally occurring substances when these are formulated in a perfumery composition.